This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We continue developing the instrumentation for an automated high throughput data collection system for solution x-ray scattering, combining a quartz capillary cell and a motorized sample changer, which comprises a temperature-controlled sample rack in the standard 96-well microplate format and three motorized miniature linear translation stages whose vertical arm holds a syringe needle for sample aliquot selection and delivery. A Hamilton 560 fluid dispenser with two microsyringes and dedicated valves is integrated for pipetting sample aliquots and sending cleaning solutions to the capillary cell.